Римские каникулы
by titullapa
Summary: AU. История обычного студента из Германии, решившего провести свои каникулы в вечном городе Риме... Пейринг: Феличиано Варгас/Людвиг Байльшмидт, на заднем фоне - Гилберт/Елизавета.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Наверное, это было самое жаркое лето в Риме за последние лет двадцать. Туристы, приехавшие сюда ради солнца и истории, только и делали, что ходили по знаменитым местам города, натянув на себя легкие панамки или кепки, и изредка жаловались, что они ожидали от Италии менее жаркой погоды — впрочем, чего только в мире не бывает. Местные же жители просто изнывали от жары, завидуя не привыкшим к постоянной римской погоде туристам. Наверное, именно поэтому долгожданный дождь был воспринят на «ура» итальянцами и всячески проклят туристами, еще не успевшими как следует насладиться вечным городом в полной его красе.

Студент берлинского университета имени Гумбольдта, двадцатилетний Людвиг Байльшмидт еще не успел выйти из аэропорта Рима, как сразу же попал под ливень. Чертыхнувшись, парень поудобнее перехватил свой рюкзак и отправился ловить такси. А поскольку в районе аэропорта Леонардо да Винчи таксистов было найти гораздо легче, чем обычных встречающих, буквально через минут пять Людвиг уже ехал в центр города, к гостинице de La Minerve Roma — единственному месту, где ему удалось забронировать билет в разгар туристического сезона, хоть и обошлось это в довольно кругленькую сумму. А все Гилберт и его навязчивые идеи по поводу устройства личной жизни младшего брата!

Людвиг сидел на заднем сиденье небольшой машины, и, подперев лицо, с грустью взирал на не особо впечатляющую панораму города — огромные лужи, стена из дождя и мрачный вид старых домов, преследующих его повсюду. Водитель что-то рассказывал ему на итальянском языке, размахивая руками — наверное, пытался поведать незадачливому туристу что-то об истории города. Людвиг знал итальянский почти с самого детства — точнее, с того момента, как Гилберт заставил его всерьез взяться за некоторые языки, но все равно не понимал и доброй половины фраз водителя. Наверное поэтому он с облегчением вздохнул, когда такси остановилось напротив небольшого здания неподалеку от знаменитого Пантеона — самого древнего сооружения, правда, не было видно из-за дождя, но, как говорили сотрудник агентства и старший Байльшмидт, побывавший здесь уже несколько раз, Пантеон можно было увидеть прямо из окон гостиницы. Парень заплатил таксисту и быстро побежал внутрь здания, в надежде на то, что он все же не успеет промокнуть.

Но в итоге, стоя возле ресепшна и ожидая своей очереди, Людвиг грустно оглядывал свои забрызганные грязью ботинки и насквозь промокший костюм — все-таки итальянская погода была ему совершенно не по душе. Немец по привычке пригладил свои и так зализанные назад волосы, немного взлохмаченные после дождя.

Портье, молодой парень с недовольным выражением лица, протянул Людвигу ключи от его номера и забрал у него на хранение паспорт (увы, номер оказался без сейфа, а своими документами Людвиг дорожил), и с не менее хмурым выражением лица повернулся к следующему постояльцу, пробормотав что-то об ужасном потоке туристов. Людвиг пожал плечами — этот неразговорчивый сотрудник показался ему немного странным — и не спеша пошел к лифту, чтобы добраться на последний этаж — именно там он забронировал себе комнату, в которой, судя по погоде, и должен был провести весь свой двухнедельный отпуск.

Номер оказался небольшим, но довольно просторным — конечно просторный, если там из всех предметов мебели были только небольшой шкаф, кресло, письменный стол с маленьким телевизором и, не очень вписывающаяся в этот мир маленьких вещей, большая двухспальная кровать. Людвиг забросил рюкзак в угол комнаты и, не снимая ботинок, устало улегся на кровать, раскинув в сторону руки.

Вдоволь насмотревшись на узорную лепку на потолке (надо сказать, вид розовых цветов немного раздражал немца, но ничего, потолок — не главное место в номере), Людвиг потянулся, и, достав из кармана мобильный, набрал номер брата.

- Ну что, хорошо отдыхается? - Людвиг не смог не улыбнуться от насмешливого тона Гилберта.

- Просто отлично, - он постарался, что бы его ответ звучал так же саркастично и беззаботно, - сижу тут, знаешь, на балконе номера, любуюсь прекрасным видом Пантеона... Красота!

Гилберт рассмеялся.

- Знаешь, Людвиг, ты только будь осторожнее — не забудь с собой зонтик захватить, а то обгоришь весь на палящем римском солнцпеке...

- Обязательно, - пообещал Людвиг, улыбаясь — жаль, Гилберт этого не видит.

Пропустив мимо ушей речи брата о его "семейной" жизни, парень перебил говорливого родственника:

- Гилберт, я, конечно, в курсе, что вы там сейчас мило устроились в нашей холостяцкой квартире, но учти — если тут сохранится подобная погода, я через день-два вернусь обратно.

На том конце провода обиженно засопели, и затем Гилберт просяще произнес:

- Ну Людвиг, ну ты что, серьезно?

- Да, - коротко и равнодушно ответил младший брат, вновь устремляя взгляд на цветочки на потолки (насколько Людвиг мог понять, это были розы — с его-то познаниями ботаники!).

- Ну, Людвиг...

Парень рассмеялся — ему до ужаса нравилось выводить из себя старшего брата, вечно уверенного в себе, и заставлять его разговаривать таким просящим голосом:

- Ладно, Гил, можете там спокойно отдыхать эти две недели — я уж как-нибудь продержусь тут...

На там конце линии рассмеялись:

- Я знал, брат, знал, что ты такая сволочь! Ну ладно, созвонимся еще...

- Ага, - кивнул Людвиг и выключил мобильный, роняя его на кровать рядом с собой. А затем, обняв лежащую рядом с ним подушку, парень прикрыл глаза и постарался заснуть — все равно подобная погода клонила его в сон, да и делать-то в гостинице было особо нечего. Есть Людвиг не хотел, поэтому ужин решил пропустить со спокойной душой — уж лучше выспаться с дороги, ибо день завтра предстоял не легкий — нужно было наконец решить, что ему делать в ближайшие две недели, особенно при такой погоде...

Уже засыпая, он вспомнил о том, что Гилберт, провожая его в аэропорт, посоветовал ему «расслабиться и получать удовольствие» в Италии, намекая на то, что в двадцать лет уже должна быть какая-нибудь личная жизнь. Людвиг улыбнулся, погружаясь в сон — все-таки его брат был неисправим.

* * *

Проснулся Людвиг от назойливого чириканья местных воробьев, нагло усевшихся на окне его номера. Парень сел на кровати, и, сонно протерев глаза огляделся.

Первой вещью, попавшейся ему на глаза, были настенные часы, утверждавшие, что Людвиг проснулся в семь утра, за полчаса до завтрака. Байльшмидт потянулся и моментально перевел взгляд на свои ноги, почему-то обутые в уличные ботинки. Тихо выругавшись, Людвиг слез с кровати и подошел к большому окну, завешанному, почему-то, светло-синей шторой, не сильно вписывавшейся в общий бежевый интерьер комнаты. Распахнув окно, он скептически оглядел открывающийся перед ним вид.

За ночь дождь наконец-то перестал лить, и теперь Людвиг смог хоть как-то разглядеть открывающийся ему из окна вид — такой красивый, но все же мрачный из-за сгустившихся над городом туч. Парень наконец-то смог разглядеть «тот самый Пантеон», о котором ему часто твердил Гилберт — и хмыкнул, увидев из своего окна лишь часть древней серой стены, не произведшей на него никакого впечатления. Впрочем, возможно, ему стоило сходить и поближе рассмотреть это достояние истории — а то мало ли, вдруг отсюда, да еще и в такую погоду, нельзя понять чего-то, что хранят в себе эти стены...

Людвиг потянулся, и, здраво рассудив, что до завтрака ему делать абсолютно нечего, решил выйти на улицу и осмотреть окрестности гостиницы, пока погода вновь окончательно не испортилась. Парень отыскал в рюкзаке чистую одежду, быстро умылся, по привычке пригладил назад растрепавшуюся челку и, попытавшись улыбнуться своему отражению в зеркале (а Людвиг не очень умел, да и не любил улыбаться «просто так»), вышел из номера.

Байльшмидт спустился по лестнице на первый этаж, пересек почти пустой холл, кивнув портье, все еще хмурому и недовольному, и вышел на улицу. Парень остановился на крыльце, и, улыбнувшись, решил посмотреть на близлежащие достопримечательности не выходя из-под карниза — так, на всякий случай. Тем более что тучи начали сгущаться, а Людвигу не хотелось снова попасть под холодный римский дождь. К тому же, все местные древние достояния были как на ладони.

Пробежавшись взглядом по мрачной стене Пантеона и невысокому обелиску, стоящему как раз напротив входа в гостиницу, Людвиг пожалел, что не захватил с собой фотоаппарат — ведь могли бы получиться просто отличные фотографии древних видов дождливого Рима. Парень даже подошел поближе к заграждению, отделяющего площадь от улочки около гостиницы, что бы внимательнее рассмотреть тот самый обелиск — а то издалека он так и не смог разобрать надпись под скульптурой какого-то слона, насквозь проткнутого какой-то стелой (да, Людвиг был начисто лишен какого-нибудь чувства прекрасного) — и остановился посреди дорожки, достав из кармана телефон. Ему все же хотелось хоть как-то запечатлеть этот мрачный пейзаж, навевавший на Людвига какое-то странное чувство déjà vu. Парень замер, пытаясь выбрать лучший ракурс для успешной фотографии, как внезапно почувствовал, странный сильный удар справа, будто кто-то врезался в него — впрочем, так оно и было.

- Ай!

Немец охнул, падая на колени и упираясь рукой в землю, услышав, как рядом с ним на землю падает какой-то человек, вскрикнув и выругавшись на итальянском языке. Отлично, теперь у него останется еще одно отличное воспоминание о Риме, не считая просто прекрасной погоды — неуклюжесть местного населения (о которой, впрочем, не мало рассказывал ему старший брат).

Людвиг, вцепившись в железную цепь заграждения, поднялся с колен и, отряхнувшись, взглянул на источник неприятности, все еще находящийся на земле. Этим самым «источником» оказался какой-то местный парень, одетый в нелепую матроску — на вид Людвиг не дал бы ему и лет семнадцати. Парень бормотал что-то на родном языке, грустно и немного испуганно смотря на немца.

Пока Людвиг обдумывал, что он может сказать этому незадачливому парню, тот быстро поднялся с земли и через пару мгновений вновь оказался непростительно рядом.

- Простите меня, пожалуйста, простите, я такой неуклюжий! - быстро заверещал он на итальянском, заставляя Байльшмидта поморщиться и отодвинуться на шаг назад, лишь бы не стоять в такой близости с виновником его падения и испорченного настроения. Испуг из глаз парня исчез мгновенно.

- Не стоит, - сухо проговорил Людвиг, отворачиваясь и уходя в сторону Пантеона — немцу внезапно захотелось подойти поближе к этому сооружению, вокруг которого в это время бродили только дворники и редкие группы туристов — но уж никак не местные жители, способные одним только неосторожным движением испортить настроение вечно спокойному и хладнокровному немцу.

Людвиг пересек площадь, размышляя о том, что будет делать сегодня — отправится на экскурсию в Ватикан, или тщательно изучит район близ гостиницы, и внезапно услышал позади себя приближающиеся торопливые шаги. Немец не успел даже развернуться, как этот итальянский мальчик — а это, конечно же, был он — вцепился в руку Людвига, останавливая немца и разворачивая его к себе.

- Ну что тебе еще? - блондин нахмурился, стараясь, что бы его голос звучал строго — надо же как-нибудь показать этому надоедливому и незадачливому парню то, что тот за несколько минут «знакомства» уже успел надоесть ему.

- Вот, - коротко ответил он, протягивая Людвигу мобильный телефон, очевидно выпавший у немца из кармана во время падения. Байльшмидт кивнул, забирая свой телефон и пряча его в карман.

- Спасибо.

Итальянец лучезарно улыбнулся, делая шаг навстречу — Людвиг машинально отошел назад.

- Не стоит благодарности, я только рад помочь! - напевно произнес он.

Людвиг вновь кивнул и развернулся, что бы уйти к Пантеону, но этот итальянский придурок вновь решил помешать ему.

- А вы собираетесь к Пантеону идти, да? - спросил он, держа немца за руку и заглядывая ему в глаза. - А вы не ходите туда сейчас, ладно? Там сейчас все не очень красиво, а вот вечером, когда солнце заходить начнет, там весь вид — просто великолепный! Поэтому лучше отложите это дело до вечера, хорошо? Я вам правду говорю, да... А вечером так так красиво, представляете?..

Людвиг, стараясь выбрать из речи итальянца нужные ему фразы, посмотрел на мрачное строение. Честно говоря, таким — серым, мрачным и угнетающим — оно нравилось ему больше, чем то, каким его описывал между тем этот странный парень. Однако Людвиг был здесь всего лишь туристом, и мало что знал о местных особенностях — так что, возможно, нужно было прислушаться к совету итальянца.

- Хорошо, спасибо за совет, - немец кивнул, в ответ на что итальянец вновь широко (и, по мнению Людвига, глупо) улыбнулся.

- А хотите я вам сейчас покажу всю округу? Я тут часто бываю, поэтому знаю здесь все, а тут так интересно, ну правда! Я бы вам все-все рассказал!..

- Простите, но я еще не завтракал, - одернул его немец, разворачиваясь в сторону гостиницы. Как он и предполагал, парень увязался за ним.

- Ой, а вы сейчас завтракать пойдете, да? - итальянец нагнал Байльшмидта и зашагал рядом с ним, - Знаете что, а я вас подождать могу, все равно у меня сейчас каникулы, а я нигде не работаю, и времени у меня поэтому много... А я же тут раньше работал, - парень махнул рукой в сторону гостиницы Людвига, - только потом меня оттуда уволили, я же такой неуклюжий... Ну ничего, зато я смогу вам тут все показать, я много чего знаю об этой местности... А вы если завтракать пойдете, обязательно попробуйте жареный бекон — его там очень вкусно готовят, правда! А я вас пока подожду где-нибудь тут, а потом проведу вас по этому кварталу, хорошо? А если вы захотите, то я могу вас еще и вечером в Пантеон сводить — там так здорово! - итальянец наконец-то остановился, глядя на Людвига немного заискивающим, но в то же время довольным взглядом.

Больше всего Людвигу сейчас хотелось сомкнуть руки на шее незадачливого паренька, успевшего достать спокойного немца еще больше Гилберта в свое время, но потом Байльшмидт призвал все свое хладнокровие и признал, что в чем-то этот придурок может быть полезным для него. Поэтому он только кивнул итальянцу (про себя отметив, что все эти его вечные кивки новый знакомы Людвига мог трактовать не как знаки согласия, а как самый обычный нервный тик) и вновь зашагал к гостинице. Но парень вновь разрушил намерения Байльшмидта, обогнав его и, встав напротив Людвига и протянув ему руку.

- А меня Феличиано зовут, - произнес он радостно, но, почему-то, потупившись при этом.

- Людвиг Байльшмидт, - блондин пожал руку нового знакомого, надеясь, что их кратковременное знакомство все же не станет действовать ему на нервы.

Феличиано моментально убрал свою руку, и, откашлявшись, протянул руку снова.

- Феличиано Варгас, - произнес он с некоторой гордостью, заставив Людвига улыбнуться.

Да уж, теперь ему однозначно не придется скучать.


	2. Chapter 2

Итальянец был прав — бекон в ресторане гостиницы действительно делали на совесть. По крайней мере Людвиг был вполне доволен — при всем при том, что с самого детства он слыл гурманом в круге друзей Гилберта, часто подкалывавших маленького Людвига по этому поводу. Приехав в гостиницу, Байльшмидт боялся местной кухни — мало ли чего можно было ожидать от итальянцев, славившихся свое рассеянностью.

Позавтракав, немец хотел уже было отправиться в свой номер, что бы немного отдохнуть, но потом, вспомнив о юном итальянском придурке, очевидно, ждущим его в холле, решил пойти к нему — чем раньше он избавится от него, тем спокойнее пройдут оставшиеся дни в Риме.

Однако в холле Варгаса не оказалось. Людвиг пожал плечами — ну, сбежал так сбежал — и отправился к ресепшну, чтобы забрать свой паспорт на время прогулки по городу. Отдых отдыхом, но о бдительности немец не забывал никогда.

Портье протянул Людвигу паспорт, хмуро рассматривая немца — Байльшмидт даже передернулся от такого пронзительного взгляда — и отвернулся, возвращаясь к своим рутинным обязанностям. Людвиг удивленно убрал паспорт в карман и направился к выходу, размышляя, чем он мог так заинтересовать этого мрачного портье — причем внезапно и не с самой лучшей стороны. А еще парню показались знакомыми какие-то неуловимые движения портье — впрочем, Людвиг всегда обладал довольно-таки хорошим воображением, не смотря на свою строгость.

Так что он решил не беспокоиться по поводу портье — мало ли какие у того мысли в голове — и вышел из гостиницы, размышляя, куда ему лучше направиться сейчас, если, по словам Варгаса, Пантеон он должен был посетить вечером. Правда, дальше ступенек Людвиг никуда не дошел — ибо дорогу ему перегородил спрыгнувший с парапета Варгас, радостно улыбающийся и немного преданно уставившийся на Байльшмидта, не давая ему пройти вперед.

- Вы простите меня, ладно? - Феличиано схватил немца за руку и затараторил, заставляя Людвига поморщиться, - Я хотел вас в холле дождаться, а меня на улицу выйти заставили... Я не хотел, я думал, вы станете меня искать, вы ведь искали, правда? - итальянец жалостливо заглянул в глаза Людвигу и пристально посмотрел на него, словно гипнотизируя парня. И да, Людвиг все же кивнул — отчасти от того, что бы Варгас отпустил его руку.

Итальянец, при виде согласия своего собеседника, улыбнулся еще шире и наконец-то отпустил Байльшмидта, отходя на шаг назад.

- А вы сейчас просто гулять собрались? Давайте я вам все-таки покажу все окрестности — тут столько домов интересных, и магазинов разных много... А еще тут около Пантеона есть кафе хорошие — там и еду прекрасно готовят, особенно пасту... А еще там пиво хорошее — ну, вы же любите пиво, правда? Немцы все любят пиво... Вот я и подумал, что в одном из кафе пообедать можно будет, тем более у вас в цену проживания в этой гостинице обед не входит, а в кафе еще и цены нормальные...

Людвиг мысленно досчитал до десяти — лишь бы не сорваться и попросту не въехать кулаком в челюсть этому надоедливому идиоту. Поэтому парень просто прикрыл глаза, призывая на помощь здравый смысл, и обратился к Варгасу:

- Так. Знаешь что, я, конечно, здесь впервые, но это не повод для того, что бы пытаться контролировать каждый мой шаг. Мы с тобой вообще знакомы от силы полчаса, да и то это знакомством назвать трудно. Какого черта ты вторгаешься в мои планы и занимаешь мое время?

Людвиг ожидал от Варгаса всего — обиды, ответного наезда — всех тех эмоций,через которые итальянец мог бы выразить свое недовольство или огорчение. Но Байльшмидт даже не думал, что его собеседник в ответ на его грубую речь начнет улыбаться еще шире и вновь ухватит его за руку, даже подпрыгивая от какого-то странного энтузиазма.

- А можно я тоже буду обращаться к тебе на «ты», а? - итальянец просто светился от радости, начиная тащить немца куда-то в сторону от гостиницы. - Знаешь, а я рад, что ты уже решил отбросить все эти формальности, и начал обращаться ко мне, как к другу!

Людвиг подавил желание врезать этому придурку. Или, для большего эффекта, ударить самого себя по лбу. Людвиг попытался было что-то возразить — мол, какие они вообще друзья, при таком общении — но Варгас, не обращая внимания на попытки немца что-то сказать, поудобнее перехватил его руку, потащил его за собой по какому-то старому переулку. Людвиг не мог не отметить, что силы у этого парня было предостаточно - учитывая, как итальянец легко тащил Байльшмидта за собой. Немец вздохнул — очевидно, ему все же придется провести пару дней в компании этого Варгаса, считавшего его, Людвига, своим другом.

Людвигу очень хотелось поинтересоваться, почему же Варгас решил, что они друзья - но вместо этого немец, по привычке пригладив волосы, спросил:

- Ну, и куда ты меня тащишь?

Феличиано обернулся на ходу, радостно улыбаясь.

- Тут неподалеку кафе есть хорошее... Я думал, давай лучше сначала туда сходим, пока к Пантеону идти рано. Тем более, это одно из самых лучших местных кафе, и я думал, ты захочешь немного отдохнуть, выпить пива... Ну и так далее...

Людвиг мысленно отмахнулся от нелепой фразы "и так далее", и, схватив Варгаса за руку, попытался остановить его.

- Приду... Варгас, стой, - наконец попросил немец, когда его попытки не увенчались успехом.

Парень остановился, обиженно глядя на Байльшмидта.

- Почему? - не менее обиженно произнес он.

Обиженным Варгас выглядел немного смешно и еще больше был похож на ребенка — тем более что Людвиг до сих пор не знал, сколько лет итальянцу — и немец почему-то неожиданно почувствовал себя виноватым в подобной смене настроения своего собеседника.

- Ну, понимаешь, я только что позавтракал, и пока что не хочу идти еще и в кафе, - Людвиг сам не понимал, почему он это делает — оправдывается перед источником его не очень хорошего настроения. И, возможно, его обузой в ближайшие дни, - я вообще сейчас планировал просто пройтись по окрестным улочкам, посмотреть на местную архитектуру...

- Нет, это хорошо, - перебил его итальянец, вздыхая, - я просто хотел спросить — почему ты называешь меня по фамилии?

Людвиг опешил и недоуменно уставился на стоящего перед ним парня.

- А ты что, хочешь, что бы я тебя по имени называл? - поинтересовался он.

- Ну да, - Варгас ухмыльнулся, мгновенно повеселев, - а ты что, ко всем знакомым по фамилии обращаешься?

- К тем, с которыми знаком больше суток - нет, - огрызнулся в ответ Байльшмидт, ругая себя за свою странную жалость к итальянцу. Резкая смена настроения Варгаса его отчего-то насторожила.

- Ага, - Варгас улыбнулся, - значит, завтра ты будешь ко мне обращаться по имени, да? - радостно провозгласил он.

В этот момент Байльшмидт очень сильно сомневался в нормальности итальянца, просто поражающего немца своими фразами и выходками. Людвиг уже хотел было что-то ответить Варгасу на его странную реплику, но Феличиано вновь схватил бедного немца за руку.

- Ну, тогда пошли, я тебе покажу все интересные места в окрестностях, а? Тут такие здания есть — великолепные! А потом тогда сходим в кафе, пообедать — тем более, что меня там знают... Хорошо?

Людвиг сам не знал, почему он это сделал, но он только кивнул в ответ, предвкушая унылые часы в компании болтливого и ужасно настойчивого итальянца.

* * *

Кафе, которое так нахваливал Варгас, показалось Людвигу самым обычным — кафе как кафе, точно такое же как и миллионы забегаловок в Германии. Но Байльшмидт все же не мог не отметить, что атмосфера там была совершенно итальянской — официанты пытались обслужить по нескольку человек одновременно, успевая при этом разговаривать со знакомыми им людьми, из кухни пахло пиццой и, почему-то, кофе.

Варгас вольготно развалился на стуле, то и дело отвечая на приветствия официантов и не прекращая улыбаться. Людвиг не понимал, как этому итальянцу удается быть вечно радостным и приветливым, не смотря на множество факторов, которые обычно заставляют людей забывать об улыбках — непонимание, грубость со стороны людей (в данном случае Людвиг имел в виду себя), усталость, в конце концов. Не каждый может почти два часа бродить по узким улочкам Рима при такой жаркой погоде — да, к великой неожиданности Людвига день оказался солнечным — и при этом вести себя так, будто совершенно не устал! Байльшмидт, не смотря на свою выносливость, к концу «экскурсии» чувствовал себя немного уставшим, а этот Феличиано продолжал радостно вертеться на стуле, то и дело здороваясь со своими знакомыми.

Варгас, наконец, уселся ровно, поставив локти на стол и подперев подбородок кулаком, и радостно взглянул на Людвига.

- Ты будешь что-нибудь заказывать? - спросил он, стараясь перекричать кухонный шум и музыку из динамика, стоящего на полке прямо позади него. Людвиг кивнул и взял с края стола меню, протянув еще один экземпляр итальянцу. Варгас почему-то хихикнул и углубился в чтение.

Впрочем, молчал он не очень долго.

- А что ты выбрал? - поинтересовался он буквально пару секунд спустя.

Людвиг вздохнул — все-таки поведение Варгаса было для него чем-то абсолютно неизведанным — и, пролистав меню, отодвинул его на край стола.

- Думаю, закажу себе отбивные с картошкой. Ну и черный кофе возьму...

Варгас удивленно уставился на Байльшмидта, даже положив свое меню в сторону.

- А пиво? - наивно поинтересовался он.

- Идиотский стереотип, - отмахнулся Людвиг, - ты что, никогда с немцами не общался?

Феличиано виновато помотал головой.

- Увы, не доводилось... Просто мой братик постоянно говорил, что все немцы очень любят свою национальную еду — пиво, там, сосиски...

- Ага, и картошку, - фыркнул немец.

- И картошку, - радостно согласился Варгас, - братик вообще как-то не очень хорошо к немцам относится... Да и к остальным, впрочем, тоже, - парень вздохнул, как-то резко погрустнев.

Байльшмидт усмехнулся — очевидно, Варгас ну очень любил своего брата, являвшегося довольно тяжелой в общении персоной — по крайней мере именно такой «портрет» Варгаса-старшего сложился в мыслях Людвига. Иначе, с чего бы итальянец внезапно растерял всю свою радость и неиссякаемый позитив?

Дождавшись официанта и сделав заказ (Феличиано выбрал себе спагетти — Людвиг был совершенно не удивлен), Байльшмидт уселся поудобнее, откинувшись на спинку стула, и обратился к итальянцу.

- Слушай, Варгас, можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

Феличиано кивнул, усаживаясь на краешек стула, водрузив локти на стол.

- Ну конечно, - улыбнулся парень.

Людвиг, будто немного нервничая, побарабанил пальцами по столу.

- Ты говорил, что ты работал в гостинице, так? - дождавшись утвердительного кивка Варгаса, немец продолжил, немного взбодрившись. - Так вот... Скажи, а как тебя туда вообще приняли?

- В смысле? - Феличиано недоуменно взглянул на Байльшмидта. - Точно так же, как и всех остальных сотрудников... Только я туда на лето устраивался, в перерыве между учебой... Или ты думаешь, что я настолько неуклюжий, что мне даже самые простые дела доверить нельзя?

Людвиг вздохнул.

- Нет, я еще не в курсе, насколько ты неуклюжий, дело в другом... Разве администрация подобной пятизвездочной гостиницы принимает к себе на работу школьников? Мне почему-то всегда казалось, что нет...

Феличиано замер, а потом, фыркнув, громко рассмеялся.

- Ой, Людвиг, а ты что, решил, что я школьник? - весело проговорил он в перерыве между хихиканьем. - Да ладно, мне, что бы ты знал, уже двадцать один год...

Байльшмидт неверяще уставился на собеседника.

- Ты что... Ты меня старше, что ли? - медленно проговорил он, словно не желая верить в услышанное.

- Ну да, - кивнул Варгас, - мы с тобой одного года, если говорить точнее, только у меня день рождения в марте, а у тебя в октябре... Вот так и получилось, - парень развел руками.

Людвиг молча сверлил итальянца взглядом, пытаясь хоть как-то воспринять полученную только что информацию и немного к ней приспособиться.

Итак, получается, что это ходячее недоразумение, с которым он, Людвиг Байльшмидт, имел честь познакомиться сегодня, старше его? Да он бы этому Варгасу и семнадцати лет по виду (и поведению) не дал...

Пока подошедший официант расставлял на столе тарелки, немец задумчиво смотрел на Феличиано, со счастливым видом уминавшего принесенные спагетти. Как бы нелепо это не звучало, но Варгас казался ему не только странным, но еще и каким-то неизвестным. А от таких людей Людвиг был в праве ожидать чего угодно.

Немец еще раз взглянул на Варгаса, забывшем обо всем на свете, кроме своей еды, и внезапно вспомнил о недавней речи итальянца, спросил:

- Слушай, Варгас, а откуда это ты знаешь, что мы с тобой одного года? И вообще, откуда ты узнал, что мой день рождения...

- Десятого октября, - перебил его Феличиано с набитым ртом. Затем, дожевав спагетти, он отложил вилку в сторону и посмотрел на озадаченного Байльшмидта.

- Откуда? - тихо спросил Людвиг.

- Да в паспорте посмотрел, - простодушно отмахнулся Варгас.

Людвиг нахмурился.

- А паспорт где взял? И зачем, вообще ты это сделал?

- Ну, я хотел побольше о тебе узнать, а то ты мне уже сразу неразговорчивым показался... ну я его и взял, пока ты завтракал, и все там просмотрел... Я просто очень люблю узнавать как можно больше о людях, которые мне интересны, вот...

- Это еще более-менее понятно, - вздохнул Людвиг и по привычке пригладил волосы, - а кто тебе вообще мой паспорт дал? Ты же сам не мог подойти к портье и спокойно стащить у него из под носа личную вещь постояльца?

- Вообще-то мог, - Феличиано потупился, - но нет, я его сам не брал... Мне братик дал! - радостно произнес парень, с головой выдавая своего брата.

- Братик? - поперхнулся Байльшмидт. - Ну, а он-то как его достал?

- Очень просто, - улыбнулся итальянец, - он же у меня в гостинице работает — я думал, ты его узнал... Ну, портье... Странно, что ты не догадался, что мы с ним родственники — а то мы ведь так похожи... Ну, по крайней мере, все так говорят...

Людвиг нахмурился. Да уж, теперь он понял, почему портье показался ему смутно знакомым. И тем более, парню стали понятны неприязненные взгляды Варгаса-старшего, которыми он награждал немца сегодня с утра.

- Все с тобой и твоим семейством ясно, - немец со вздохом придвинул себе чашку с кофе, - ладно Варгас, пока у меня к тебе вопросов нет.

- Да-а-а? - обиженно протянул Феличиано. - А я думал, тебе хочется побольше узнать обо мне...

Байльшмидт хмыкнул.

- Как-нибудь попозже, - обнадежил он собеседника, - а теперь давай, допивай что ты там заказал — ты же мне обещал еще и Пантеон показать.

- Есть, командир! - шутливо отсалютовал ему Варгас, радостно улыбаясь.

* * *

- Ну как? - первым же делом поинтересовался Феличиано, как только Людвиг переступил порог Пантеона.

Байльшмидт, оглядевшись по сторонам, пожал плечами.

- Как самое обычное древнее здание, - равнодушно проговорил он, - ничего особенного.

Варгас замер, принимая полученную информацию, а потом, сделав резкое движение вперед, оказался перед немцем, скрестив руки на груди.

- То есть, ничего особенного? - обиженно воскликнул он, - Людвиг, ты хоть понимаешь, что это, - итальянец махнул рукой, заставляя Байльшмидта посмотреть ему за спину, - это было самым важным местом для всех жителей Древнего Рима, храмом всех богов, - Варгас улыбнулся, - тут даже до сих пор витает какой-то дух... мистики, что ли... В общем, ты походи тут по залу, может, поймешь, - Феличиано подмигнул немцу и скрылся в толпе проходящих мимо туристов.

- Чертов итальянец, - прошипел немного изумленный подобной переменой настроения Варгаса Людвиг, недоуменно пожимая плечами и отправляясь на «экскурсию» по залу. Поискать этот самый «дух мистики».

Вскоре Людвиг уже и думать забыл о том, что Пантеон поначалу показался ему чем-то скучным и совершенно неинтересным. Проходя мимо замурованных прямо в стены здания гробниц выдающихся людей Италии — а Людвига почему-то очень привлекла именно эта часть Пантеона — немец неторопливо читал надгробные таблички, и, как ни странно, даже немного поражался последней воле этих умерших людей. Сам бы он ну точно не хотел бы после своей смерти быть замурованным в какую-нибудь стену, около которой каждый день проходят толпы туристов.

Обойдя весь зал, Людвиг запрокинул голову вверх, уставившись на огромное отверстие в куполе здания. И, словно движимый какой-то потусторонней силой, парень не спеша пошел к центру зала, не отрывая взгляда от единственного «окна» Пантеона. Парень остановился на маленьком островке света, и, на секунду прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, посмотрел вверх.

И в этот момент Байльшмидту показалось, что он, стоящий в этом небольшом круге света, остался совершенно один в этом здании — все звуки казались ему немного приглушенными, фигуры людей — странно расплывчатыми. Да что там зал — Людвигу казалось, что он остался совершенно один в этом мире.

- Здорово, правда?

Ах, ну да. Не один — не стоило ему забывать и о вечно преследующем его Варгасе, стоящим сейчас прямо за Байльшмидтом, и радостно улыбающимся. Словно они и правда остались в этом мире одни.


	3. Chapter 3

Людвигу всегда казалось, что его брат обладал одной не очень хорошей привычкой, выводившей его из себя. Гилберт вечно умудрялся не вовремя звонить младшему Байльшмидту, и никогда не раскаивался — будто делал это специально.

- Что тебе надо? - недовольно произнес Людвиг вместо обычного приветствия.

Старший Байльшмидт глухо рассмеялся на том конце провода.

- Эх, а я-то думал, что мой брат успел за два дня по мне соскучиться и будет рад, если я ему позвоню... А ты — ты, оказывается, еще и недоволен...

Людвиг вздохнул — ну вот, теперь Гилберт будет полчаса ныть о том, что он стал абсолютно безразличен младшему брату, на воспитание которого он тратил не только свое время, но и все свои силы. А немцу всего лишь хотелось позавтракать в тишине и покое, а не под аккомпанемент страданий брата.

- Гил, слушай, - перебил Людвиг собеседника, - во-первых, я звонил тебе позавчера вечером. Во-вторых, насколько я помню, ты сейчас наслаждаешься моим отсутствием в компании своей девушки. В-третьих, я сейчас занят и не могу с тобой долго разговаривать. И вообще, я... - немец замолчал, обдумывая, что еще сказать брату.

Гилберт на мгновенье замолчал, очевидно, прикидывая что-то в уме, а затем, воскликнув что-то абсолютно неразборчивое, радостно завопил:

- Наконец-то, Людвиг! Ну наконец-то я узнаю с утра пораньше о том, что мой брат, мой любимый младший брат не может со мной разговаривать потому, что он чем-то там занят!.. А ну признавайся — кто она?

Людвиг поперхнулся, выслушав тираду брата до конца.

- Эй, Гилберт, ты это вообще о чем? - пробормотал парень, лихорадочно соображая, что имел в виду старший брат.

- Да ладно тебе, - рассмеялся Гилберт, - я просто хочу узнать, с кем ты там уже успел познакомиться, раз у тебя нет даже времени на разговор с любимым братом...

Байльшмидт-младший горько вздохнул. Понятно — Гилберт, всерьез озабоченный одинокой жизнью своего брата, решил, что Людвиг наконец-то взялся за ум и уже успел завести в чужой стране какое-то романтическое знакомство. Да, это было вполне в духе Гилберта.

- Знаешь, - немного язвительно проговорил Людвиг, - единственный человек, с которым я успел познакомиться здесь, в Риме, это один шибко надоедливый итальянец, вечно путающийся у меня под ногами. Извини, но я никак не могу сейчас находиться с ним в, - Байльшмидт хмыкнул, - романтической обстановке, которую ты уже успел себе представить, не так ли?

На том конце провода повисло молчание, будто Гилберт о чем-то задумался.

- Понятно, - вздохнул Людвиг, - значит, представил... Ну ладно, давай теперь ты не будешь мешать мне наслаждаться завтраком в одиночку, договорились?

- Ага, - коротко ответил старший брат на удивление спокойным тоном, - не буду тогда тебе мешать. В общем, созвонимся еще.

- Ладно, - согласился Людвиг, кладя трубку и предвкушая наконец-то тихий и спокойный завтрак.

Увы, Байльшмидт недолго наслаждался спокойным завтраком. Буквально через пару минут после разговора с братом, немец, сидевший спиной ко входу за одним из дальних столиков гостиничного ресторана, внезапно услышал позади себя оглушительный топот. Мгновение спустя, за его столик, прямо напротив немного изумленного Людвига, уселся идиот Варгас.

- Привет, - нагло улыбнулся Феличиано, водрузив локти на стол и подперев голову, - а я так и думал, что ты сейчас тут, завтракаешь.

Байльшмидт поморщился, отодвигаясь чуть подальше от шумного итальянца, и кивнул ему в качестве приветствия.

- А ты что здесь делаешь? - как можно более равнодушно спросил он.

- Тебя искал, - простодушно ответил Варгас, раскачиваясь на стуле, - ты же вчера сказал, что собираешься сегодня снова идти гулять по Риму... Ну я и решил, что будет лучше, если я составлю тебе компанию — а то вдруг ты в чужом городе заблудишься... Да и вообще, я могу тебе столько всего рассказать!..

- Во-первых, - вздохнул Байльшмидт, - я еще не настолько глуп и беспомощен, что бы заблудиться в многолюдном городе. В-вторых, я очень надеялся провести этот день тихо и спокойно, то есть — в гордом одиночестве. А в-третьих, - Людвиг взглянул на погрустневшего итальянца, и, испытав какой-то неожиданный прилив совести, махнул рукой, - ладно, можешь идти со мной.

- Правда? - моментально повеселел Феличиано, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от восторга, - и ты не будешь на меня ругаться? Обещаешь?

- Не буду, - кивнул немец, - но только в том случае, если ты мне дашь спокойно позавтракать. Обещаешь?

Итальянец закивал, вскакивая со своего места.

- Я тогда тебя в холле подожду, хорошо? Ну, что бы тебе не мешать... Только ты никуда потом не уходи, ладно? Кстати, а хочешь, мы пойдем в центр города — ну, туда, где Форум находится, а? Я думаю, тебе понравится...

- Ладно, пойдем, - Людвиг вздохнул, устало подпирая голову кулаком, - только дай мне сейчас позавтракать, договорились?

- Есть, командир, - «отдал честь» Варгас, и вприпрыжку, словно какой-то малолетний школьник, умчался из ресторана.

Байльшмидт усмехнулся — все-таки этот всегда довольный итальянец с извечным радостным выражением лица, вызывал у него какую-то довольно странную симпатию. Но вот только Людвиг не был бы самим собой, если бы позволил своему новому знакомому понять это.

Поэтому парень решил спокойно продолжить завтракать, не отвлекаясь на собственные мысли о маленьком итальянце.

* * *

Варгаса он нашел в холле — стоящим около ресепшна и торопливо беседующим о чем-то с сотрудницей отеля, высокой обворожительной брюнеткой, очевидно, работающей в отеле вместе с братом Феличиано. Итальянец о чем-то рассказывал девушке, яростно жестикулируя при этом — казалось, Феличиано пытался что-то доказать своей собеседнице. Итальянец раскраснелся от своих резких движений — еще бы, уж слишком рьяно растерянный парень пытался что-то сообщить собеседнице. Впрочем, Людвиг одернул себя, мысленно приказав себе ни в коем случае не лезть в амурные дела Варгаса.

Поэтому он спокойно подошел к ресепшну, кивнув сотруднице, как это обычно делали все постояльцы, и дотронулся до плеча Феличиано, заставляя итальянца подскочить на месте и резко обернуться в его сторону.

- А, Людвиг, - Варгас моментально переменился в лице, начав как всегда широко улыбаться, - ты уже поел? Да? Ну тогда пошли, - Феличиано развернулся, и, резко схватив Байльшмидта за руку, потащил его к выходу, даже не попрощавшись с сотрудницей отеля.

Выйдя на улицу, Людвиг попытался было отцепиться от Варгаса, но тот почему-то упорно зашагал вперед, бормоча себе под нос что-то неразборчивое — но, однозначно, не очень радостное.

- Варгас, да остановись ты уже! - простонал немец, когда Феличиано протащил его по всей прилегающей к гостинице улочки, уводя Байльшмидта ближе к центру города.

- А? - итальянец отвлекся от своего бормотанья и растерянно остановился посреди дороги, уставившись на своего спутника. - Ой, Людвиг, прости... Я просто хотел как можно скорее оттуда уйти, ну и потащил тебя за собой... Ну ты же не обидишься на меня за это, правда? Тем более, что ты сам согласился идти со мной в центр — я же столько всего о наших сооружениях знаю! Да и вообще, я только...

- Да-да, - перебил Людвиг своего болтливого товарища, - я уже понял, что ты все это сделал совершенно случайно — ладно, бог с тобой. Ты мне только скажи, зачем мы — точнее, зачем ты захотел так стремительно скрыться от той твоей собеседницы? - Байльшмидт вздохнул, устал приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы. - И вообще, давай ты для начала отпустишь мою руку, хорошо?

Итальянец кинул взгляд на свою ладонь, крепко сжимающую запястье Людвига, и, ойкнув, отпрянул от немца, почему-то густо краснея.

- П-прости, Людвиг, я не хотел...

- Ладно, - отмахнулся Байльшмидт и, засунув руки в карманы, неторопливо пошел вперед, - ты лучше на мой вопрос ответь, а, Варгас?

- Феличиано, - поправил его уже вернувшийся в свое привычное беззаботное состояние итальянец, - ты же мне вчера обещал, что будешь называть меня по имени!

- Хорошо, Феличиано, - покорно вздохнул Людвиг, - ну, так ты мне что-нибудь ответишь, или как?

Варгас вздохнул, приноравливаясь к шагу Байльшмидта, и зашагал рядом с ним, точно так же удобно разместив руки в карманах своих штанов.

- А, это... Эта девушка с ресепшна, Диана, коллега моего брата — ну, я думаю, ты это уже понял... Ну и вот, у нас с ней в прошлом году был... - Феличиано замялся, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящий эпитет, - скоротечный роман, вот... А потом, - итальянец вздохнул, - она влюбилась в моего брата.

Людвиг хмыкнул. Нет, тот факт, что его новый знакомый к двадцати одному году успел закрутить уже как минимум один роман, его совершенно не удивил. Скорее Байльшмидту было не очень понятно, что эта самая Диана смогла найти в вечно хмуром и недовольном брате Феличиано.

- Ну вот, - продолжал между тем Варгас, - и она теперь пытается выведать у меня, как ей легче добиться расположения Ловино — ну, я, как его родной брат, должен это по идее знать... И я ей сейчас пытался доказать, что у нее все-таки ничего не выйдет в этом плане. А она, Людвиг, очень настырная — вот поэтому я и предпочел поскорее сбежать от нее куда подальше — тем более, что тебя я дождался. Вот и все...

- Понятно, - вздохнул Байльшмидт, - чувствую, я тут с твоей семейкой не соскучусь...

Феличиано вновь радостно улыбнулся, очевидно, расценивая последнюю фразу Людвига как комплимент.

- Ну что, пойдем в город? - итальянец даже подпрыгивал от нетерпения, стараясь все же идти спокойным и размеренным шагом — точь в точь как Людвиг.

Немец кивнул, сверяясь с наручными часами.

- Ну, давай, Феличиано, пошли к этим вашим памятникам древней культуры...

* * *

- Ну вот, - итальянец наконец остановился около входа в знаменитый Римский Форум, - мы пришли.

Людвиг взглянул на простирающиеся перед ним развалины древних храмов, и невольно поежился — все-таки они выглядели еще более восхитительными и устрашающими, чем тот же Пантеон. Немец шагнул было вперед, но внезапно был остановлен крепкой хваткой Варгаса.

- Людвиг, а у тебя, - итальянец как-то странно потупился, - а у тебя есть с собой деньги? А тот тут вход платный, а я сегодня вообще без кошелька пришел... Но я тебе завтра их верну — правда-правда! - Феличиано умоляюще уставился на немца свои самым честным взглядом.

- Да уж, - немец вздохнул, - у вас что, все памятники культуры можно только за деньги смотреть?

- Не все, - улыбнулся Варгас, - вчера мы в Пантеон бесплатно ходили — помнишь?

- Да уж, как же не забыть, - проворчал Людвиг, доставая из кармана кошелек и отсчитывая деньги на два входных билета, - ты только смотри, верни их завтра.

- Обязательно! - Феличиано, кажется, воспрянул духом. - Только вот... Мы же сегодня пойдем в Колизей после этого, да?

- Да, я туда собирался, - Людвиг подозрительно покосился на спутника, - только не говори мне, что там вход тоже платный...

Варгас развел руками.

- Ну, Людвиг, это же не я придумал, - итальянец невинно взглянул на Байльшмидта.

- Ага, не ты, - согласился немец, покупая билеты и протягивая один из них Феличиано, - а предупредить меня об этом заранее ты тоже не мог, да?

- Я думал, ты знаешь, - в голосе парня даже и не слышалось раскаяние, - ты же мне говорил, что твой брат уже был в Риме — ну я и подумал, что он тебе рассказал обо всех тонкостях местного туризма, - Феличиано рассмеялся, - ну ладно, давай я теперь тебе тут все покажу, хорошо?

Людвиг кивнул, молча рассматривая развалины древних храмов и вполуха слушал длинный рассказ Варгаса — впрочем, Феличиано все же умел красиво и увлекательно рассказывать о чем-то интересном, даже забывая о своих привычных вечно повторяющихся междометиях. Поэтому Байльшмидт решил полностью забыть о различных интересующих его вопросах по поводу хитрых итальянцев, и полностью погрузился в занимательный рассказ Феличиано.

* * *

Итальянец чихнул, обхватывая плечи руками, и немного испуганно взирая то на Байльшмидта, невозмутимо смотрящему перед собой, то на находящийся через дорогу Колизей.

- Людвиг, - жалобно произнес он, - а давай мы с тобой сегодня туда не пойдем, а? А то уже вечер...

Немец с интересом уставился на сжавшегося от холода — или, все же, страха — Варгаса, и, вздохнув, спросил:

- И почему ты внезапно расхотел туда идти, а, Феличиано?

Итальянец поежился, робко глядя на немца.

- Просто, понимаешь... У нас ходит такая легенда, что по вечерам в Колизее можно встретить души убитых гладиаторов... Поэтому в этот период туда так мало людей и ходит, вот... - итальянец вздохнул и снова чихнул.

Байльшмидт прислонился к фонарному столбу и как-то устало вздохнул.

- И ты что, веришь в эти легенды? - поинтересовался Людвиг, и, дождавшись ответного робкого кивка Варгаса, усмехнулся.

Феличиано обиженно засопел, уставившись в землю и что-то бурча насчет не доверительных немцев и холодных летних вечеров.

Байльшмидт наблюдал за ним еще какое-то время, а потом, снова тихо усмехнувшись, скинул со своих плеч пиджак и надел его на изумленного Варгаса.

- А то заболеешь еще, - коротко прокомментировал свои действия немец, поднимая руку и тем самым останавливая бурное проявление благодарности Феличиано, - а, зная тебя, ты заставишь меня во все оставшееся время моего отпуска просидеть рядом с твоей кроватью и выхаживать тебя от простуды. Я не прав?

Итальянец потупился, слабо улыбаясь и потеплее закутываясь в широкий для него пиджак Байльшмидта.

- А мы тогда не пойдем сегодня в Колизей, правда? - с надеждой спросил он.

- Не пойдем, - устало кивнул Людвиг.

Феличиано улыбнулся.

- А ты меня до метро проводишь, правда же? - заискивающе посмотрел он на немца. - А то мало ли что со мной может случиться...

Немцу пришлось кивнуть и отправиться вслед за Варгасом. Действительно, Людвиг прекрасно понимал, что лучше не в коем случае не оставлять этого маленького шумного итальянца одного — мало ли что с тем могло произойти. Поэтому Байльшмидт провел своего спутника на ближайшую станцию метро — а заодно и взглянул на ругаемый Гилбертом итальянский метрополитен, и, посадив того в вагон поезда, наконец-то спокойно вздохнул.

И только когда поезд скрылся в туннеле, Людвиг внезапно вспомнил, что Варгас уехал домой в его пиджаке.


End file.
